


hold me down

by Aminias



Series: Naruto Rare Pair Prompts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Danger Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Flirting, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, M/M, Madara is a Flail Flirt King, Marriage Hunt Vibes, Rare Pairings, Time Travel, hunting ones partner down is a time honored shinobi tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: "Where did you get this?" A  calloused hand traces the bone of his cheek fingers trailing along the harsh scar before the socket of his eye. The Sharingan churns cataloging every micro-expression the low wanting timber of Madaras voice to the promise of danger curving his lips.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Madara, Implied past Kakashi/Obito
Series: Naruto Rare Pair Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640770
Comments: 10
Kudos: 349





	hold me down

**Author's Note:**

> listen madakaka hits diffrent then madatobi they both hit though okay and I remade my way through both tags till i was re reading my own fic in the madakaka tag 
> 
> also why the lack of madakaka marriage hunt fics come on yall

Kakashi Hatake is having a wonderful day. With a triumphant snarl over a hundred pounds of concentrated chakra and pissed of shinobi crashes down on his back… 

He rolls with the momentum years of training mean his body moves and mind follows. 

Yowling Madara Uchiha shimmies beneath him refusing to be pinned. Sharingan dazzling and deadly flares to life attempting to sucker him in..

"Rude," Kakashi hisses adjusting his grip. The Uchiha is barely a stone heavier their height equal enough but where Kakashi is built like hound lithe and deadly made to harry and chase. 

"If you want polite I can invite you back to the compound." A hare taller the Uchiha is equally lean due to necessity. With muscles like a wolf built to take down prey and keep it there. . . There's a Hunger to him the kind corner animals carry, a song of ambition that sings to Kakashi’s old Hatake blood. The need to fight, _fuck,_ or flee. The idea of being splayed out on the Clan heads bed surrounded by his scent in the sanctity of his room has a certain appeal. For a moment he loses himself to the implication in that voice. . 

Red Uchiha eyes regard him with barely a smirk he’s slammed into the forest floor. Lungs rattling Kakashi coughs breath stolen in the face of Madara’s wrath. His mask goes first head reeling too dazed to protest the Uchiha weight pushing him further into the musty earth. He tastes iron his mouth and desire in the air. 

"Where did you get this?" A calloused hand traces the bone of his cheek. Fingers trail along the harsh scar before the socket of his eye. The Sharingan churns cataloging every micro-expression the low wanting timber of Madaras voice to the promise of danger curving his lips. 

There's another hand at his throat for a moment his blood roars in his ears like rock caving in it's all too much he can’t breathe - can’t think. Blurry he blinks through tears soft shushing static in his ears.

"Hatake," Madara barks voice crackling in his ear, "Stay with me." Eyes sharp as a kunai point the Uchiha pins him with his best glare. 

Kakashi shivers stomach twisting arousal and fear hand in hand. "A friend." Kakashi dares to meet his gaze- dares Madara too accuse him of what rests on the tip of his tongue 

Dark knowing crosses the Uchiha face the shadow of grief quick and cutting swiftly sheathed, "I'm sorry." He says.

_It's been a long time since anyone has._

Kakashi wills himself now to break he turns a grimace into a grin 

"Mhmm,"he wets his lips ,"most of my partners aren't so forward but what's a little pinning between playmates." leering doggishly he cants his hips. 

"You-you- _you."_ Madara blusters ears pink. 

"Me." Kakashi agrees catching a strand of Madaras inky dark hair in his hand. An experimental tug results in a low noise and exasperated glance. 

"You're getting off on this?!?" The Uchiha declares incredulous meeting the shift of Kakashi’s hips. He doesn't separate Kakashi’s hand from his wrist or demand he let go. 

He raises a brow pressing up against the firm hold of Madaras’s hand again his throat the warm stretch of his body. If Madara doesn't do something he might die. 

Kakashi sinks back into his hold arching enough to grind into the hard heat he can feel burning up against him.. That cock would be amazing if he can just get a little more friction. Tomoe swirling he catches Madara’s lips quiver mouth greedy and open as Kakashi’s ankles circle around his back. . 

Muscles flex as the clan head grips both wrists with one calloused hand. He can’t wait to trace the lines of that Bicep with his tongue but settles for nuzzling shamelessly into his arm instead. Every edge of his senses smolders against the bonfire of Madara’s Chakara. Kakashi twists burning beneath him tempting the man to bare down that much harder till he can hear the creek of bone. 

Threatening and heady the Uchiha leans his full weight "Stay still," he warns.

Teeth bared Kakashi drags them across that strong jaw every line of his body straining till he can lick the shell of his ear, "Make me."

**Author's Note:**

> im back bitches
> 
> prompt me cowards
> 
> lets see if I can write ten more madakaka fics lets get this tag over 100 I rem when we only had like 30 fics


End file.
